


You Scared Us, Stormy

by EndlessRainOfWords



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Car Accidents, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Parent!Logicality, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Virgil has a motorbike accident and Roman is terrifed for him. (Prinxiety, Parent!Logicality)Warnings: near death experience, car accident, (probably false) medical talk
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	You Scared Us, Stormy

“Virgil’s in the hospital.”

Virgil’s in the hospital. He’s been in an accident and he’s in the hospital.

These were the words he heard from Virgil’s dad, Logan. After learning which hospital, Roman rushed to his car and as soon as he closed the door, tears started coming one after another. He drove to the hospital in the heavy rain, parked his car badly and rushed to the building.

He went to the waiting area of the operating room according to Logan’s text. Logan and Patton were leaning against each other. Patton was comforting Logan who was crying softly. Patton’s eyes indicated that he also had his own sobbing fit. Roman felt as if he was invading their privacy. When Patton realized he was there, Roman looked like a mess. He was soaking wet, his tears and raindrops on his face were indistinguishable from each other and his throat felt sore from crying.

“Hey, kiddo. He is in surgery.”

“The doctor said that he had broken ribs and arm, they suspect muscle and nerve damage and his head doesn’t seem to have any major injury.” Logan explained.

“Okay, okay. Um, how are you, is there anything I can do for you?”

Patton shook his head. Roman sat in a chair facing the Sanders who seemed to calmed down. After what felt like hours, a nurse came out of the room. They rushed to him.

“Dr. Pierce will explain everything in a moment.” he smiled at them emphaticly. Couple of minutes later, the doctor came out of the door. All three were waiting near the door.

“I take you are Virgil Sanders’ parents?” she asked, adressing Logan and Patton, they nodded.

“He took most damage on his ribs and his right arm and, as you know, he didn’t take any damage on the spinal cord but he does have minor nerve damage on his shoulders and neck, meaning he will most likely need physical therapy. We repaired his ribs with metal plates. We had a good surgery but I can’t really say anything for certain. We’ll keep him in the ICU for a while, you have at the very least 3 hours before you see him in there. I suggest you feed yourselves, go home and bring clothes because he will stay at the hospital for a couple of days.” she said and asked “Do you have any questions?”

“How long is he going to stay in the ICU?” Logan asked.

“At least for 12 hours. After that, we’ll see how he is.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Patton asked.

“We are doing everything we can and will continue to do so for him to get better.”

After asking some questions and thanking the doctor, Logan and Patton decided they would ask Virgil’s uncle Thomas to bring some clothes. That seemed to be the only advice they listened to from the doctor as they didn’t even think about food before Roman brought them sandwiches and coffee.

“Thank you, Roman. We appreciate you being here but you should go home and rest. As the doctor said, Virgil will be in the ICU all night.” Patton put his hand on top of Roman’s and smiled.

“He is right, there is no point of all of us being here. You can come back tomorrow morning and see him.” Logan agreed.

It took some convincing to get Roman to go home. He went back to his car and sat there for a while to put himself together enough to drive. He opened the sun visor and took the photo on it, Virgil and Roman smiling to the camera in front of Roman’s car and Virgil’s bike.

Virgil begged his parents for it for months and was extremely happy when they got him one. He promised to be careful and he was, he always wore his helmet which probably saved his life.

He got home and as his twin brother opened the door, he said “You look like hell.”

“I feel like it, Remus.”

“What happened?” his dad called out from the kitchen.

Roman went to the kitchen with Remus and sat in a chair. “Virgil was in a car accident.”

After explaining what he knew to his father and Remus, he went to his room and Remus followed.

“Are you okay? He is going to be okay, like you said, the operation went well.”

Roman sat down to his bed. “I just, I love him so much, Remus and I always thought I would have time to tell him that.” Roman took a deep breath “I just- I just fell so scared for him.”

“I know, Ro.” Remus hugged his brother tightly. “He is going to be okay and you are going to be really happy together. Like, like building a garden together happy, you know, with dogs and cats and kids…”

“Two kids, and we’re gonna have violet tulips in the garden because it’s his favorite.” Roman interrupted, smilling.

Remus made Roman take a shower and eat some soup after he calmed down a little more. After the soup, Roman got sleepy and with the text from Logan saying Virgil was stable, he fell asleep.

☆

Roman woke up because of a nightmare in which Virgil faded in Roman’s arms. After his heartbeat got to a normal level, he checked his phone, and read the text from last night again.

Update: the doctor told us that Virgil is still unconsious but stable.

-Logan Sanders, 2:14 am

The text was sent four hours earlier. I should get up, he thought.

“Hey, Ro.” Roman was greeted by his twin brother who was making coffee, “I knew you’d be up early.”

☆

“You seem a lot better today.” Remus commented as their father drove them to the hospital. They visited the Sanders.

“Good morning, any news?”

“Hello Ethan, thank you for coming and unfortunately no, they said his situation is still critical.” Logan explained.

“If there’s anything, and I mean anything, that we can do to help, do not hesitate to ask.” Ethan replied.

“Thank you.” Patton responded.

“I hope Virgil to gets better soon. I wish I could stay here and be useful but my plane is in two hours.” Remus said.

“Back to school?” Patton asked.

“Yes, sir.” he replied and and added, “Please keep me updated, Ro.”

“Of course.”

After Ethan and Remus left, Patton’s brother Thomas joined them and the world’s longest wait has begun.

☆

Roman was going insane when the nurse came and told them that they would be able to visit him in the ICU.

“You need to go one by one though.” she added.

She also said they each had a minute. They wore sanitary masks and other equipment. Roman went in last to see Virgil laying in bed with an oxygen mask and a lot of wires around him. Roman tried to ignore how pale he looked.

“Hey, Virge. You gave us quite a scare.” he took a deep breath and tried to keep a trail of thought, “You’re going to wake up, right? Because we have a lot to do together. We still haven’t gone all those musical festivals, we still haven’t-” he sobbed. “I-I need you to wake up. I love you. I need you.” he took Virgil’s hand. “And if you don’t love me, that’s alright but I still need you in my life, okay?” The nurse came to tell him it was time to get out. “I’ll see you later, buddy.”

That afternoon, Dr. Pierce told them that Virgil was getting better and that they expected him to wake up soon.

☆

“Hey, Virgil.” Logan said, smiling.

Virgil was taken out of the ICU and put in a private room. He looked extremely sleepy.

“Hey.” his voice sounded like a whisper.

“How are you feeling, my little cloud?” Patton asked.

“Tired and thristy.”

Shortly after he drank the water given to him, Virgil fell asleep. He looked a lot less paler than before, Roman realized.

☆

The next day, when Roman got to the hospital, Virgil looked a lot better. Logan taught Roman how to help Virgil get up so he wouldn’t hurt his ribs. Patton went home to wash some clothes and bring new ones. After Logan sat Virgil down, he kissed his son’s forehead and went out to eat something.

“You scared us, stormy.” Roman said, smilling.

“I’m about to scare you some more.” Virgil said.

“What?”

“When the car hit, when I thought I was going to die, I realised I didn’t regret anything more than-” he held Roman’s hand and pulled him closer, “I’m not sure where this confidence comes from.” He chuckled, “I only regretted never trying, well, here goes nothing.” Roman couldn’t understand what was happenning, he couldn’t give himself hope, he felt like his heart was beating all over his body. “I love you, Roman.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You don’t have to say-”

“I love you, too.” Roman cut Virgil off, “I’ve loved you for so long.” he said, looking at Virgil like he was the most precious being on earth. Virgil smiled, he put his hands on Roman’s waist and pulled him even closer. Roman brushed his hand on Virgil’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
